1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle, and particularly relates to a vehicle that has a heat exchanger for cooling an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, motorcycles having a heat exchanger for cooling an engine are known (for example, see Patent Document JP-A-2002-37166 and Patent Document JP-A-2002-37165).
Patent Document JP-A-2002-37166 discloses a motorcycle having a radiator (heat exchanger) for cooling an engine disposed within a leg shield that covers front sides of the legs of a driver and has an opening in its forward area. In this structure, cooling water of the radiator is considered to be cooled by a portion of running wind introduced through the opening of the leg shield impinging the radiator.
Patent Document JP-A-2002-37165 discloses another motorcycle having a radiator (heat exchanger) for cooling an engine disposed within a leg shield, and a radiator grille that has a wind introducing window positioned in front of the radiator within the leg shield and being smaller than a core section of the radiator.
The structure disclosed in Patent Document JP-A-2002-37166 has difficulty in guiding a sufficient amount of the running wind to the radiator, because the structure has no construction for further guiding the running wind which has been introduced from the opening of the leg shield to the radiator. Thus a problem occurs in that it is difficult to sufficiently cool the engine because it is difficult to sufficiently cool the cooling water in the radiator (heat exchanger).
The structure disclosed in Patent Document JP-A-2002-37165 can further guide the running wind introduced from the opening of the leg shield using the wind introducing window to the core of the radiator because the radiator grille that has the wind introducing window is positioned in front of the radiator. However, in this Patent Document, the wind introducing window placed in the radiator grille is smaller than the core section of the radiator. Thus, it is difficult to expose the whole area of the core section of the radiator against the running wind. Accordingly, it is difficult to increase an amount of the running wind that impinges the core section of the radiator, and hence it is difficult to sufficiently cool the cooling water in the radiator (heat exchanger). As a result, the problem that it is difficult to sufficiently cool the engine occurs again.